wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
September 2, 2019 Monday Night RAW
The September 2, 2019 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 2, 2019 at the Royal Farms Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. Episode summary Natalya vs Lacey Evans It hasn’t been an easy few weeks for Natalya, but Raw offered the former SmackDown Women’s Champion her first glimmer of hope since SummerSlam in the form of a very winnable match against Lacey Evans. The Queen of Harts, understandably riled up thanks to the insults and injuries inflicted on her by Sasha Banks, used all her recent indignities as fuel, and the strategy paid off against The Sassy Southern Belle … at least to a point. Natalya opened the match by rushing Evans from behind on the entrance ramp, and her usual smile stood in stark contrast to a notably more aggressive style that only grew more and more feral as the match progressed. Evans grabbed hold of the ropes to break the offensive press, then tossed her handkerchief in the Canadian’s face before uncorking a Woman’s Right that dropped Natalya for three. Kudos to Natalya for taking her destiny into her own hands after a dispiriting run, but she’s not out of the woods yet, and there's clearly something to be said for fighting so hard you forget to fight smart. Sasha Banks challenged Becky Lynch to a Raw Women’s Championship Match at WWE Clash of Champions If nothing else, Becky Lynch and Sasha Banks have been refreshingly, unquestionably blunt in the early stages of their rivalry. No cryptic hints or double-talk; Sasha attacked Becky to make a play for the spotlight she feels she deserves, which Becky countered by pointing out that the only reason Sasha is being talked about again is because she attacked The Man. That trend continued on Raw, where Lynch responded to Banks’ latest attack with her typical candor — in short, she thinks Sasha’s mad because she was supposed to be the game-changer Becky ended up being, and is probably bitter that Bayley seems to be better off without her — and Sasha, surprisingly, agreed. She was supposed to get the spotlight, and maybe she would have if Nia Jax had punched her in the face. Clearly, neither woman was holding back, but The Boss’ brutal honesty led to an agreement: When Banks refused to fight Lynch unless she was challenging for the Raw Women’s Title at WWE Clash of Champions, The Man accepted. In short: Becky gets Sasha. Sasha gets Becky. Both of them get a moment. Everyone gets what they want. Bayley & Becky Lynch vs Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross With all the talk about Becky Lynch, Sasha Banks and WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross, there hasn’t been a lot of people turning their eyes toward Bayley. That seems sure to change after the events of the first-ever Women’s Championship Showcase, which pitted Becky & Bayley — the Raw and SmackDown Women’s Champions, respectively — against WWE Women’s Tag Team Champions Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross in a match that Bayley promised would determine who was in whose shadow. The match ended in a disqualification when Sasha Banks, who had been lurking ringside, attacked Lynch with a Backstabber, handing Becky & Bayley the victory. The Boss’ attempt to brutalize Lynch with a chair was quickly stopped by The Huggable One — or so it seemed, until after a long, pointed staredown, when Bayley flashed a sly smile at Sasha and turned the steel on The Man, raining down blows on Lynch’s spine as Raw faded to black. Why the lovable champion suddenly decided to commit such an act may yet be revealed in time. Suffice it to say, she wasn’t the one in anybody’s shadow. Results * Singles Match: Lacey Evans defeated Natalya * Tag Team Match: Bayley & Becky Lynch defeated Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross by DQ Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Sarah Schreiber Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Lacey Evans Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Cross Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Sarah Schreiber Category:Episodes featuring Sasha Banks Category:WWE television episodes